Don't stop
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Sometimes we don't even know we are broken. And there are people who solve it on their own. Tigress is not an exception. But they still need someone by their side, just to know someone cares. One-shot! Enjoy!


**Author's note:**

 **hey! Thanks again for all your reviews in my other two-shot. here's one that's based of the last dialogue of an episode I saw. I thought it was really sweet. So hope you do too!**

 **I'll update my other stories this week! Like 99% sure about that!**

 **enjoy my lovies!**

Tigress sat at the Peach tree, pondering. She was still trying to grasp everything that happened in Gongmen. It all went by so fast she barely got a chance to catch her breath. And she was still shocked about the whole inner peace thing Po pulled off. Where did all that came from? She was curious to say at least. But that wasn't in the top of her head, that was just filling the empty space. It was a more relaxing thought. The rest of them were haunting. She remembered when they got captured. She remembered how she couldn't fence for herself. How the string that attached her to Po was just gone. She didn't know where he was. Or even worse...if he even survived the shot.

"Hey." She turned around and smiled. She grunted a small greeting towards the panda who sat beside her, instantly taking a bite out of the peach he was holding on his paw.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked. But she didn't reply… What was she supposed to say? Nothing…that was her role in the group, to control her thoughts and keep them hidden. It wasn't as easy as it used to be. Not since this panda was always encouraging otherwise. Po noticed the silence filled with tension. He observed at the feline, who was staring straight in front of her. He knew better than to listen to her silence. The others would have just left her alone. Tigress was just that person. The one who could deal with it on her own. Po believed her. He knew that she was fine, she was independent and she didn't need anyone's help. But sometimes there are things when you need the slightest support. Just to know someone cares. He wanted to be that someone. He wouldn't judge her and he certainly wouldn't think less of her.

The feline didn't seem to get that though. Her reputation was becoming her person. She was harcore, and she believed it. She believed it too much that she started thinking that maybe that was all there was to her. She was person on the team. Viper was the Girl. Mantis was the funny one. Monkey was the jokester. Crane was the one who kept all of them under control. She was the tough one. And for a second, she began to think who was Po. He would be everything...

Tigress snaped out of her thoughts, hoping that any time soon, Po would give up and just go. Is not like he would understand anyway. What can she actually say that he didn't know about her. He already knew her past. He already her favorite food, her hobbies. And somehow, he couldn't stilll know what bothered her. Maybe he was just too innocent, in which case Tigress didn't want to change it.

He smiled gently at the feline. He would give everything for her thoughts. But at this moment, he would give everything to let her know that he is there, that she is allowed to bend. And that he'll be there to straighten her up again. So he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her a hug. he squeezed her, almost as if he could pour his emotions into it.

Tigress widen her eyes and tense up. Her hands were grasping each other, dumbly searching for a place to put them.

"This is awkward," she muttered. Po only nodded, but he didn't let go. The feline bit her lip and her eyes looked around her. Then she realized...it wasn't that bad. It was nice...the warmt of it. The feeling of a hug. Almost as if it were healing a wound.

"Yeaahhh…" But then Tigress let out a breath and her hands rested on her knees, leaning a little to his chest.

"Don't stop." Po glanced at the feline and a small smile crept up his cheeks. His head rested on her shoulder, reassuring her his presence and support.

"I won't."

 **Review! Thanks**

 **-peace out:) ㈆0**


End file.
